


Photos

by NedMalone



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Ils se parlent limite pas, Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment du Henristeur mais bon, M/M, Mais on va dire que ça passe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Henry tombe sur des photos datant d'avant sa rencontre avec le Visiteur, saura-t-il résister à la curiosité ?Inspiré du Frenchbavril 2018 il le semble, jour 16, "Photos"





	Photos

-Bordel de - ! jura le professeur Castafolte en envoyant valser le contenu de sa table de travail à travers le repaire. L’écran de la machine et la carte mère heurtèrent le mur de béton avec un bziiit ! peu rassurant, mais Henry n’en avait rien à faire. C’était la 3e fois ce mois-ci que le Visiteur lui ramenait une machine complétement bousillée avec des excuses à base de « Nan mais j’ai trébuché en fait et je suis retombé dessus, j’espère que tu vas pouvoir y faire quelque chose bon allez bye ! ». 3 fois ! comment est-ce que quelqu’un pouvait faire ça à SA machine, qu’il avait mis tant de temps à construire, et de mémoire en plus hein, c’est pas n’importe quoi quand même. Cette fois, l’autre l’avait tellement endommagée que certains circuits avaient fondu, rendant inutilisables la moitié des composants absolument introuvables qu’il avait mis des semaines à dénicher. Et bien entendu, môssieur était parti aussitôt après avoir déposé la machine et craché son excuse bidon, comme d’habitude ! C’est pas lui qui se tapait le réassemblage, ça c’est sûr !  
-Il va m’entendre ce petit … grommela Henry dans sa moustache, en tournant et retournant autour de la table rongée d’humidité -l’un des seuls meubles à ne pas être tombé en morceaux. Et soudain, sur un coup de rage (non mais pour qui il se prend l’autre sauveur du monde-là ! Je suis pas son mécano putain !), il déclencha son turbo-poing et frappa la première chose qui lui vint sous la main, la sacoche de Renard. Celle-ci s’ouvrit sous le choc, et vomit son contenu sur le sol nu et poussiéreux en s’éclatant par terre, dans un bruit mate. Le professeur se calma. Y’a pas à dire, taper sur des trucs ça détend vachement ! Mais bon quand même, ce n’était pas une réaction correcte, il fallait se recentrer. Le professeur replia donc ses turbos-poings dans une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, et jeta un regard plus attentif aux objets qui gisaient sur le sol. La sacoche, qui n’était guère plus qu’un morceau de tissu sale et effilé jusqu’à la corde, constituait une ombre de plus à la si mystérieuse vie de Renard. Lui qui n’en savait pas beaucoup, il avait toujours interdiction formelle de s’en approcher, quoiqu’il s’en fichait un peu, du contenu de ce vieux bout de chiffon (ou de l’interdiction d’ailleurs). Bon d’accord, ça l’intriguait un peu, d’avoir un portail vers la vie de son ami si proche, presque comme si ça l’appelait en fait, sans pouvoir y toucher. Et oui, peut-être que lorsqu’il percevait le regard triste de Renard darder sur sa sacoche et qu’il partait quelque part picoler, peut-être que là, la curiosité d’Henry était (mais seulement un peu) piquée. Et là, voir ce contenu en vrai, tellement, tellement proche, sans personne aux alentours pour le réprimer ou arracher la sacoche de son champ de vision en bredouillant que « oui mais non c’est pas à toi d’abord, je te signale que l’intimité ça existe, et d’ailleurs je t’ai pas autorisé à regarder que je sache ? Le consentement Henry, c’est hyper important tu sais ? Ce manque de respect je te jure ! » Ça le piquait, il fallait qu’il le fasse. Un petit check rapide des environs (aucun corp chaud à proximité donc on était bon) et le Castafolte était par terre à se faufiler entre les chaises pour ramasser les objets qui avaient roulé sous la table. Henry rattrapa une bouteille vidée jusqu’à la dernière goute de sa liqueur et la reposa tristement dans la besace. Il y remit aussi un plan étonnamment précis des souterrains et une feuille soigneusement pliée qui était après examination un plan farfelu comprenant un déguisement de vampire et un chinchilla pour convaincre une femme de ne pas devenir vendeuse de thé au Népal. Henry trouva aussi dans le fin fond de la couture intérieur du sac des bouts de métaux divers et variés, des punaises, quelque chose qui devait s’apparenter à un bris de tasse avant de se stopper. A portée de main, sur le sol crasseux, gisait un exemplaire de La Guerre des Mondes, de H.G Wells.  
-No way, murmura le scientifique, plus étonné. Depuis quand son visiteur lisait-il des livres ?  
La couverture étais usée, couverte de marques et de traces rondes brunâtres, empreintes indélébiles de nombreuses tasses de café que Renard s’envoyait régulièrement. L’ouvrage était abîmé, sa reliure plus qu’endommagée, si bien que le docteur se demandait comment ce bouquin ne tombait pas en miettes. Le Visiteur n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler « une personne soigneuse », mais pour que ce livre soit à ce point détruit mais qu’il soit néanmoins toujours dans les affaires de Renard, ça ne pouvait signifier que 2 choses. Ce bouquin appartenait au Visiteur depuis longtemps. Et celui-ci y tenait beaucoup.  
Le système Curiosité Intense d’Henry s’activa de lui-même et il ne prit pas la peine de l’éteindre. Il s’empara de l’ouvrage avec l’urgence d’un assoiffé sur un verre d’eau et se fit une place à peu près confortable sur le sol, au milieu du bazar ambiant. Il passa le doigt distraitement sur la reliure défoncée avant de l’ouvrir, comme si une part de lui se retenait de forcer l’intimité de son ami. Renard était vraiment frileux sur ce sujet … Mais bon, pas vu pas pris. A la seconde où le livre s’ouvrit, un petit paquet de photo s’échappa du papier usé et échouèrent par terre. Intrigué, le docteur ramassa les morceaux de papier glacé et les analysa de son œil expert. Sur la première, il vit un groupe de garçons se tenir droits et fiers devant l’objectif contre la paroi d’une grotte, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ils étaient jeunes, pas plus de 11ans pour le plus vieux, et abordaient tous de grands sourires éclatants de malice. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et aussi sales que leurs frimousses, mais sur cette photo ils semblaient être les plus heureux du monde. Emu, le docteur se demanda si le Visiteur était avec eux, mais dut se rendre compte qu’aucun des gamins ne ressemblaient de près ou de loin à son Renard. Il passa ensuite à une photo floue d’un adulte, de dos, s’avançant vers un puit lumineux et portait un manteau qui ressemblait à celui de Renard. Est-ce que c’était son père ? Le docteur passa à la suivante, avide de découvrir l’enfance de son ami. Il observa rapidement le cliché d’un dortoir rempli de garçons endormis à même le sol sur des couchettes crasseuses et son regard dériva sur les deux dernières photographies. Ce qu’il y vit lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide.  
Sur la première, une version plus jeune de son Visiteur riait, assis sur le sol de pierre, à côté d’un autre garçon qui lui chuchotait quelque chose au creux de l’oreille. Henry reconnu un des garçon qu’il avait vu sur le premier cliché, sauf que sur la photo qu’il avait dans la main, le garçon avait environ 15 ans et tenait son Renard dans ses bras. L’œil robotique du docteur analysa sans son autorisation les deux visages hilares, leur proximité insupportable, leurs mains entrelacées et parvint en même temps que lui à la seule conclusion possible. Les deux garçons s’appréciaient grandement. Non, ils s’aimaient, corrigea l’esprit robotique d’Henry. Celui-ci lui intima de se la fermer. Soudain, il n’avait plus envie de continuer sa petite expédition. Mais c’était ridicule, le Visiteur avait parfaitement le droit d’avoir une vie et d’avoir aimé quelqu’un avant… avant quoi en fait ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi concerné ? Henry sentait des piques s’enfoncer dans son hypothétique cœur d’humaniste, que son esprit scientifique ne savait pas analyser. La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange, et le docteur sentait qu’il s’embrouillait tout seul dans ses pensées, aussi détourna-t-il habillement son attention de ce fouillis mentale en reposant la photo -un peu trop brutalement- et jeta un regard à l’autre photo. Et il se demanda si, à force de contrarier le destin, celui-ci n’avait pas décidé de tout simplement se foutre royalement de sa gueule. Sur le cliché corné et vieilli par les années, un Visiteur arborant le plus grand et sincère des sourires qu’il lui ai jamais connu tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille afro-américaine aux cheveux violet sombre. Et comble des combles, eux aussi ils s’aimaient. Henry se redressa d’un coup d’un mouvement autant brusque que gauche, envoyant sans remords le pauvre livre déjà bien malmené s’écraser au sol, lui extirpant une toux poussiéreuse. Bien fait, pensa mesquinement le docteur avant de tourner ses talons mécaniques et de foncer sur sa table défoncée, à l’autre bout de l’étroite pièce. Henry n’avait pas la moindre idée du sentiment qui l’agitait, mais il décida d’appliquer sa recette magique en cas de petit coup de déprime : travailler sans relâche et le cas échéant, se saoûler la gueule dans les règles de l’art. Alors il travailla, fort, pour extirper de sa tête des pensées dans lesquelles il s’abîmait, dans lesquelles les images de Renard avec quelqu’un d’autre lui faisait mal, dans lesquelles son esprit lui sifflait d’une voix suffisante qu’il était jaloux, jaloux, jaloux. Il s’acharna sur des bouts de métal qui n’avaient rien demandé à personne, noircit des pages de calculs complexes avec rage jusqu’à presque les déchirer de son Bic acéré, sonda les méandres du voyage spatio-temporel encore, et encore et encore. Mais rien n’y faisait. Dans chaque bouquin qu’Henry ouvrait, c’était le sourire de Renard qu’il voyait, lorsqu’il était dans les bras des deux autres, lorsqu’il ne le connaissait pas. Jamais Henry n’avait fait sourire le Visiteur comme ça. En même temps, il n’avait jamais essayé. De rage, le scientifique tapa du poing sur la table, comme quelques heures plus tôt.  
-Et vieux, ça va ?  
Henry sursauta et se retourna d’un bloc. Le Visiteur se tenait à quelques pas de lui, dans ses vêtements de claudo, un air surpris et légèrement inquiet peint sur son visage barbouillé de suie. Et là tout de suite, Henry eut envie de faire n’importe quoi pour effacer cet air de ce visage, de le remplacer par un sourire comme sur ces stupides photos, de lui arracher un éclat de rire, de le prendre dans ses bras, il eut envie de lui parler, que le Visiteur lui parle de tout et de n’importe quoi, de ses problèmes, de ce foutu complexe d’infériorité et de sa putain de dépression, Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu’on a jamais parlé de sa dépression ? Henry voulait le faire revenir au moment où il était si insouciant, il voulait comprendre ce qui l’avait transformé en ce qu’il était, oui soudain Henry voulait tout connaître de Renard. Cette révélation aurait pu le faire boguer, si seulement Renard n’avait pas choisi justement ce moment pour regarder la besace toujours à terre, son contenu bien en évidence répandu sur le sol. Le scientifique vit très clairement son ami blêmir à la vue du livre et des photos et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, électriques, chargés d’une tension étrange.  
-T’as… t’as fouillé mes affaires ?  
Le ton était tranchant et pourtant hésitant, comme si Renard n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il avait sous les yeux.  
-Non. Je- enfin, j’essayais de- de-… Non, balbutia le robot, toute sa verve et ses rêves de discussions envolés au loin.  
-Ah, continua le Visiteur. Non mais parce que j’avais cru que- ouais nan rien… J’ai qu’à plus laisser trainer mes affaires partout aussi, rit-il.  
Henry applaudit silencieusement la tentative, même si le rire ressemblait plus à un étranglement ou à un gargouillis qu’a une explosion de bonheur.  
-Bon, marmonna Renard après un petit silence gêné, je vais dans mes quartiers. Salut.  
Il se retourna, sa besace sur les épaules, et lorsqu’il frôla la table de la cuisine, sa main attrapa au vol une bouteille d’alcool délaissée. Des images de Renard en train de se saoûler dans sa chambre, seul, flashèrent dans la tête d’Henry, et l’agacerent prodigieusement :  
-Attends ! l’appel du Castafolte était un peu trop strident, un peu trop désespéré sûrement. Le Visiteur se retourna et dévisagea avec une surprise notable son ami.  
-Je me demandais, qu’est-ce que tu faisais avant qu’on se rencontre ? Où est-ce que tu as vécu ?  
Les yeux robots d’Henry se chargèrent une nouvelle fois de l’analyse, passant sur les traits surpris de Renard, de ses yeux faisant des aller-retour entre la besace et Henry, et enfin, après une longue délibération, le robot noter le petit rehaussement apparut aux coins des lèvres du Visiteur (signe de confiance) et le léger relâchement au niveau de ses épaules (signe de soulagement imminent). Et il put presque deviner avant d’entendre les mots :  
-Je suppose que je peux te montrer quelques photos…

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please, donnez-moi votre avis, tout commentaire est bon à prendre et j'aimerai vraiment m'améliorer alors n’hésitez pas à pointer les défauts ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
